Lucy the wolf princess: what actually happened
by Onyx Nightwalker
Summary: Lucy has been betrayed by fairy tail except for levy, wendy, juvia, master, guildarts, and others. She won't run like most think but she will stay and prove them wrong about the strength she's been hiding. People will be hurt and reunited, read to find out details.
1. Chapter 1: what actually happened

Chapter 1: the truth

Lucy's POV

About 3 years ago lisanna came back from edolas with us and the whole guild partied non stop for 2 weeks. I was so happy for them and couldn't hate lisanna because if my mom came back to life I would do the same thing. After that things started to change, the guild ignored me saying I was a weak princess who needed saving all the time. Now don't get me wrong my sisters levy and wendy, and my cousin Juvia along with master Makarov talked to me, but that resulted in my family being ignored. I wasn't weak I wore about four limiters everyday so no one could recognise me. I was the next heir to the royal wolf tribe and my family were my princesses in waiting if anything were to happen to me.

Before I went to the guild today I put on a black sleeveless dress, red tights, and black combat boots. To top it off I put on blood red lipstick, a skull hair tie to tie my hair in a ponytail and walked out the door.

When I got to the guild I kicked opened the doors, walked in without a word, and say on my stool at the bar. Everything was silent until wendy and levy came and jumped on me. Wendy accidentally bit me and incidentally I whimpered. "Mou wendyou know better and levy as the older one you should be a good example to her." I said pushing them off me. "Yes, but look at what your wearing. Does this mean we get the old lu- chan back today?" Levy said hope filling in her eyes with wendy nodding in approvement. "Let's just see how things go today and then I'll decide okay." I answered patting their heads. "Now what do you guys want to eat my treat." "Steak." They both said eyes glowing a different color. " ok. Hey ms. Strauss we'll take steak and a strawberry smoothie, lemonade, and fruit punch." I ordered throwing down the money. All eyes were on us when Mira said something that made me die laughing. "Lucy we're friends you don't need to call me that ok." She said a nervous smile plastered on her face. I started laughing so hard I couldn't breath. " _Friends?_ Us, ma'am don't just assume I'm your friend just because I go to this guild." I said finally regaining my composure. Levy and Wendy came to hug me and said," The old lucy is finally back!" I pried them off to enjoy my steak, but that didn't last long because I could smell natsu heading my way." Yo Luce! Can you come over here so we can talk?" He exclaimed grinning." Don't 'hey Luce.' Me Natsu. Whatever you have to say you can say right here with the rest of us , I'm not your friend so it doesn't matter anyway." I snapped.

Normal POV

The guild had turned deathly silent and gajeel walked up to join the conversation." If that's the case then shrimp I have something to say to." Gildarts, who was in the guild at the time put down his beer and his expression went serious." Lucy we're kicking you off the team and replacing you with lisanna because let's face it you were always her replacement and she's way stronger than you, and wendy we don't really need you either I mean you're the weakest Dragon slayer we've ever seen so it's only fair." He explained still smiling. Team shadow gear walked over and said," Sorry Levy but you're always getting hurt on missions and the only thing you're really good at is being a bookworm so we don't want you on our team anymore." Gajeel just stood there and replied," You took the words right out of my mouth." The three girls stood there with blank expressions before bursting out into a fit of laughter." Ha! We so won that bet hahahahaha!" Levy screamed rolling on the floor." Were rich and out of here!" Wendy screamed like a drunkard. The entire guild was confused until master, Laxus, and Gildarts came out with sad looks.

 **Sorry this chapter is short I just don't know if it's good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: an old friend comes back

Chapter 2: training

Levy 's POV

A while before me, Wendy, and Lucy made a bet with laxus, Gildarts, and master saying that if even one of us got kicked off of our teams they owed us 250,000 jewels. Standing up I bowed and said," Well we knew this was going to happen so two years ago out of the five that you ignored us we quit the team. Be happy we saved you the trouble of doing it yourself isn't that right sis." Everyone was looking around until Lucy responded," Damn straight Lev. How about we get rid of our disguises what do you say sisters?" I smiled waiting for this day. Me and Lucy are wolf slayers and also twin sisters. Wendy, who is also our sister, was supposed to be a wolf slayer also was separated from us and became a Dragon slayer instead. We all nodded and changed. Running my hand through my hair it changed into a silver color and went down to my waist with a straight bang covering my left eye. My brown eyes turned black and silver crescent moons appeared in them. I was happy with my appearance although I still remained short. Lucy's hair turned golden and it got so long it touched the ground. Her eyes went the same as mine except there were stars in them. And lastly Wendy's had the biggest change of us all. Her hair actually got shorter and turned white with what seemed like raindrops glistened in her hair. Her eyes didn't stay one color it changed with her mood and this time it was red with fury.

Wendy's POV

My eyes turned red and so did my hair, I was pissed. My power was so great that the floor crumbled at my feet because I didn't know how to control it unlike Lucy and Levy-neesan. "I was holding it on all this time and now Lucy-neesan allows me to let loose." I yelled making my fists explode Into flames.' Oneesan says I'm supposed to be an elemental wolf slayer so I guess she was right but I can't control it. Suddenly the guild doors opened and a girl wearing a maid outfit walked our way.' I wonder who she is.

Lucy's POV

The girl standing at the door looked familiar, so I put my finger to my head and concentrated.' Wait that's Onyx.' When our mom was still alive and we lived together there was a servant who was our best friend and always took care of us. Her name was Onyx Hellthorn a tall girl with dark skin and dark purplish hair and purple eyes, the darkness Dragon slayer. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore I ran up to tackle her in a bone crushing hug. Before I could touch her she grabbed the collar of my dress and sat me down." It's good to see you to princess how have you and the others been?" She asked patting my head. She was only 23 but she acted like an old lady sometimes. Erza turned around and looked at us with a stern look before asking," Lucy who is that and why didn't you tell us anything?" I glared at her but softened my gaze." Well titania you and the rest of the guild never bothered to ask about our past so why should we tell you, also she is none of your business now if you would excuse me I have some matters to attend to." I growled starting to walk away when ash-for-brains grabs my shoulder and demands," No Luce you're going to tell us everything we are your nakama." Levy and Wendy started to growl at Natsu but I put my hand up stopping them, but instead I snapped my fingers at Onyx. She nodded her head and kicked Natsu in the gut sending him into the wall." Lucy how could you let her do that to Natsu isn't he nakama?" Yelled Lisanna. I was going to say something when master, or grandpa as we like to call him now, cu t me off." So my child what is your choice?" I looked to my sisters and they nodded their heads so I replied back to master with my answer." We are leaving the guild temporarily to train wendy and ourselves. Me Levy don't need it but we want to help Wendy and visit our home. We won't leave straight away but we still expect our money!" They grimaced but nodded their head in approval. Levy got up and yelled across the guild," We are also making a team and Juvia if you want can you join too. Another thing is we will be using our real last name Deathshade and here's a little warning for the rest of you if any of you harm or have the intentions of harming my family I will personally take care of you as the night kingdom's princess!"

Onyx's POV

'That lightning Dragon slayer that my mistresses have become fond of keeps glancing at me I wonder why.' Smiling I turned and walked to the master of this guild and politely asked," May I join this guild to accompany my mistresses? And thank you for being so kind to them while others have not." He smiled warmly at me and gestured over to that Dragon slayer who walked over to us before the master could reply." Of course you can join our guild also it was no problem I loved them as if they were my own! This is my grandson Laxus who is 24 years old, I will let him show you around and help you out with anything. Now, what color would you like your mark to be and where?" I pointed to my left shoulder and said black. I may come off as rude or distant to other people but it's only because of my past experiences and my inability to socialize.

The man named Laxus walked towards me and started to speak." My name is Laxus the lightning Dragon slayer here and if you want to form a team go and grab the others and come back to me. Also gramps wants me to have a fight with you to see if you are s-class worthy." I nodded my head and went off to the oldest, Lucy.

Levy 's POV

I ran up to Onyx and glomped her from behind so I wouldn't be caught like Lucy. Instead she sidestepped and I crashed right into Wendy and the fact that I was yelling meant that when I crashed my fangs went into her arm. Her hair turned blue and she started to cry getting Onyx's attention. She came and rubbed the top of Wendy's head making her ears and tail pop out and she stopped crying and was now curling up next to Onyx asleep. She looked at me and gave me the last warning glare and walked over to talk to Lucy with Wendy in her arms. Juvia then came over and helped me up saying," I hope you survive her wrath. Wait what am I saying you were always the troublemaker so this is a normal thing for you!" She pitied laughing at me. I glared at her and put my hand out towards her. A magic circle appeared and I said," crescent binds." Two crescent moons came out and bounded Juvia." And I will always remain the trouble maker!" I yelled proudly until Onyx came over with that spoiled brat Wendy and smacked my head." You know I have the right to punish you if necessary." She warned setting down Wendy in Lucy's hands and walked over to Laxus. I walked over to Lucy and said," I'm going to have so much fun showing these peons how powerful we really are." She shook her head and replied," Why I actually liked the old Levy's personality better but right now I couldn't agree with you more sis. How about we go and try to find a new house we're going to need one with the other three moving in." I nodded my head, released Juvia and Lucy gave Wendy to her and we headed off. I didn't like the idea of staying on that wretched guild but big sis' word is law so I have to comply. "You know that since your identity has been revealed the royal palace will send people looking for us and hunters will be gathering, is we don't have much time to get prepared." I reminded pointing at a house I liked." Well then we better have as much fun as we can in the few months we'll be staying in this town." Lucy replied buying the house and smiling back at me. 'Mother's going to have our head for causing such a big commotion.' I thought smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3: a princess' duty

Lucy's POV

I had gathered everyone at the new house me and Levy bought yesterday to work out our strategy. I didn't want Wendy to know what was going on so we had her sent to her upstairs room. While Onyx was pouring us tea I started the conversation." I'm afraid the hunters might notice our appearance earlier than expected so we need a plan of action before the time comes." I could smell one...no four people outside my door and I wasn't going to pay mind about it until I recognized who they were. I knew the other three in the room felt my anger as I stared at the door because Levy had kicked down the door and stood back looking at Onyx. "Soul chains." She said extending her hand then bringing it into a fist. Four familiar figures walked in the room and dropped to their knees in pain." Levy I'm going to go check on Wendy and take a nap of my own. If you wake me you die other than that do whatever you like with them.

Levy's POV

Standing before me were Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna all whimpering under the pain of Onyx soul chain. "Since you are in pain from a spell you do not know I guess I could tell you. What soul chain does is literally takes hold of your soul and tie it to the caster. Since her hand is in a fist Onyx is squeezing the life out of your souls, but she won't kill you that wouldn't be fair because we never got our revenge on you. Lucy doesn't blame you for what the guild did it was their decision to try and hurt us. I will warn you though, when speaking to our queen she better be given your utmost respect." I explained to them snapping my fingers to Onyx. She removed the spell but her death glare on them never wavered. "Where is Luce I need to talk to her?" Natsu asked standing up immediately. "Our queen I'd sleeping you will not disturb her or I'll have your head!" Threatened Juvia. I had a killing intent look in my eye as I went into half wolfus form meaning only my ears and tail appeared but my speed and strength increased by about 50%. I was angry how dare asks to speak with lu-chan after what he did! Stretching my hand out beside me I said." Open dimensional pocket. What I want is the royal moon weapon and as your master I command you to obey and give me what it is I desire." A black hole opened so I reached in and pulled out a silver death scythe with the handle as a backbone and the top a skull. I was ready to kill when I heard Wendy coming downstairs. Quickly I discarded the weapon and had Onyx drop off team Natsu at the guild before she could make it downstairs.

Wendy

I heard yelling and a nasty smell crept into my nose. Rising I hear the door to my room open and Lucy-neesan walks in with a smile on her face. I could tell right away it was forced so I pouted and looked away. "Hey lil one what's wrong why are you pouting?" She asked touching my shoulder." Because people hurt you Lucy-neesan and now your faking smiles again." I answered sad knowing that I was still to young and weak to help protect her." Hey Wendy if I tell you about the five wolf kingdoms cheer up?" Lucy-neesan suggested sitting in front of me. I nodded my head wanting to know my responsibilities as a royal wolf princess." There are four kingdoms in all; the moon, stars, Sun, and elemental. The moon kingdom is the law part and they pass judgement onto people suspected of doing wrong. That kingdom consists of dark and moon wolves and slayers. The star kingdom is in charge of the deceased and helping them pass on, but that's not all we are also the healing kingdom consisting of star wolves and slayers. Are you still following me?" She explained waiting for me to take in all this information. I nodded my head and urged her to continue." The sun kingdom controls all the other kingdoms and establishes treaties with other tribes and creatures. Our mother, the queen, has the duty of giving birth to four children to succed her and the other kingdoms they are all politics and everything. Now lastly your kingdom Wendy. The elemental kingdom keep nature and life balanced, so you are a big part of the wolf tribe. Your kingdom helps bring food and other necessities to kingdom's and are the center that holds the other kingdoms together." I saw the tired look in her eyes as I tried to process the duties and how important they are. I told her to go to bed, and so went downstairs to see what was going on. Levy-neesan probably smelled me coming down the steps and got rid of everything because I could still smell the lingering presence of Natsu Dragneel in the house. "Hey Wendy how's it goin? When lu-chan wakes wanna go on a mission together?" Levy asked trying to cover up her nervousness." Sure." I replied still eyeing her suspiciously. 'Something went on down here and they won't tell me why?'


	4. Chapter 4: missiongone wrong

Lucy's POV

We all went to the guild with completely different looks. I was wearing white shorts and a long sleeve black shirt with a silver beaded rose pattern on it. Levy had on a silver tank top, the name of some metal band she listens to printed on the front and white jeans with her hair in a ponytail. Wendy wore a blue and white gothic Victorian dress, white boots. Juvia threw on black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and straightened her hair. We were going to make a team with Onyx called the rising maidens.

When I kicked open the door I accidentally broke them off their hinges making master cry about money. I completely ignored the guild and walked up to the request board searching for a good workout mission." Take out vulcans, no. Defeat thieves, boring. Find missing children, that's what the police are for. Ooh take out the dark guild bloody fate, 2 million jewels! We're taking this one." I said snatching the paper off and walking over to Levy who was picking a fight with Laxus, who kept ignoring her. I walked up and slapped the back of her head and sent her flying into a wall." Stop pestering people Levy. If you're not good you won't be going on the mission with us that I picked out." I scolded walking into master's office. "Hey old man can we do this mission?" I asked laying the paper down in front of him. He looked at it and frowned shaking his head." Are you sure you guys can handle this?" He questioned. I nodded my head confidently, so he sighed and stamped it. Happy, I ran down stairs and grabbed Wendy." Were going to go on this mission now. If you're late we're leaving without you." I said walking out the guild holding Wendy's hand.

Juvia's POV

We all headed back home to pack a few necessities in a backpack knowing we weren't going to stay long. Lucy-sama says this mission pays us 2 million jewels with this kind of money we might be able to go back home! I ran downstairs with my bag and waited for the others happily. They came down one by one and we were now running to the station take the last train heading to the town where our client is. We boarded the train and since we bought a private box together we could talk without being disturbed. Because Wendy is still young she quickly fell asleep on Onyx's lap. It was around midnight and everyone else was sound asleep while I was still awake. A screeching sound was heard coming from the door startling me waking up Onyx and Lucy. "What is that?" Lucy whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders and peeked around to take a look at the door. The door knob was moving meaning someone was on the other side trying to get in. I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed something I never wanted to ever smell." Hunters!" I whispered back trying to hide my panic. I grabbed Wendy and Onyx threw Levy over her shoulder preparing to leave. Lucy opened a dimensional pocket and stored our stuff in there for a while and took out a sword. She hastily cut a hole in the top of the cart and hoisted levy up. Wendy was next, then me, Lucy, and we pulled Onyx. We didn't have time to discuss anything because the hunters were not far behind us.

Waiting for a while I grabbed Wendy again and jumped off th train followed by the others. I tumbled down a hill holding Wendy close to my chest as to protect her. I crashed into a tree stopping our movements and effectively knocking me out.

Wendy's POV

I woke up feeling a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and the sting of cuts and bruises scattered across my body. Looking behind me and saw Juvia passed out and clutching onto me. I frantically looked around for my older sisters but couldn't find them making me hyperventilate. I got up and started yelling their names." Lucy-neesan, Levy-neesan where are you? Lucy-neesan! Levy-neesan!" I started to break down and cry, my tears making flowers grow wherever they landed." Wendy where are you?" Yelled someone. 'That's Lucy!'" Over here! I'm over here can you hear me? Juvia's hurt you need to hurry!" I informed standing. I could voices and the earth vibrate as my family rushed towards us. Lucy came running up to examine Juvia followed by an exhausted Levy and frustrated Onyx. "What happened while we were asleep?" I asked walking up to Onyx. She didn't answer but was thinking about something very hard." Hunters somehow found us and tried to enter the cart we were on so we had to jump." Levy explained rubbing her back." There is no way they could have just known we were wolves and on that train by themselves!" Lucy yelled finished with healing Juvia." It's just a theory but either they were on the train without knowing about us and just found out when we got on, or someone tipped them off." Onyx suggested lifting her head distressed.


	5. Chapter 5: getting back on track

**Author note: I might be able to update 3 times a week since its summer but we will**

 **Just have to see. I really encourage people to tell me if they think anything is wrong with my stories and the people that read this story thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

 **Chapter 5: getting back on track**

Lucy's POV

We were all tired and dirty from the encounter with the hunters yesterday but had to keep moving. Juvia woke up after a while and was slowly healing but nonetheless she was in no shape for battles. "Lu-chan are we there yet?" Levy complained kicking up dirt. That was like the seventh time she asked me in the last five minutes!" Levy,I swear if you ask me that question one more time I'll sow your mouth shut!" I threatened glaring at her." Lucy-neesan stop stressing your starting to destroy everything." Wendy said restoring the ground and trees I destroyed. Suddenly Onyx appeared from my shadow hopefully with some good news." Fret not your highnesses we are not far from the town only a mile straight this way and then we take a right and keep that for two miles." She informed bowing and going to check up on Juvia. I didn't want to risk being caught but if we wanted to get there fast and safely we would have to change completely into wolves. I changed into a wolf which was a slow and painful process since I haven't done it for a while. I had a midnight black coat and yellow specks resembling the night sky with a white star on my forehead. I nodded my head to the others wanting them to change quickly since we are slightly vulnerable at the moment. Levy's fur was silver with a white crescent moon on her forehead, and Onyx also had a midnight black coat but since she wasn't royalty there was no special marking on her head. Wendy had not learned this technique yet so I carried her like a pup, and Juvia was still injured and we didn't want her stressing her body so she rode atop Onyx.

Levy's POV

The feeling of the wind against my face as I ran at immeasurable speeds was amazing. I took a sharp right digging my claws into the ground and kicking up dirt which hit Lucy in the face since she wasn't too far behind. "Levy could you be more careful I'm still carrying Wendy." Lucy complained shaking the dirt off. After a couple of minutes we arrived at the town and turned back into our human forms before entering. Our clothes were ripped and hair messy as we have been in the forest for about a day and a few hours. We wanted to split up and look for the mayor but didn't want to take the risk of running into hunters alone, but it wasn't too hard considering that his house was in the middle of the town. Onyx walked up and knocked on the door waiting for a response. The door was opened by a short man in a lime green suit with a black beard, but no hair.(haha poor guy probably wishes he was young again.) "Yes how may I help you?" Asked the man quivering in fear." We are the mages from fairytail who accepted your request." Lucy said formally despite her appearance. "Oh good thank you for coming. If you want you can rest inside or go ahead and defeat them, whichever one you choose is fine." Exclaimed the mayor joyfully. I wanted to get this over with and head home but the others seemed tired so we went with the mayor. Getting changed into more flexible clothing we headed to the mayor's living room and sat down across from him. "Could you tell us more information about the guild bloody fate?" Wendy asked leaning in. "Yes well they never steal any money, but instead they take a healthy child from each household. Sometimes the body of a child would be hanging from the clock tower with its heart gone. They always leave some kind of message like, 'those who do not submit will be purged.' And then won't show for three days." He explained getting serious looks from everyone.

Wendy's POV

Lucy-san said that they might be supporters of zeref , so we need to take them out quickly. We gathered up our stuff so that we could leave immediately after taking out the dark guild. Thanking the mayor all of us except Juvia left because we wanted her to get the money and meet up with us since she is not able to fight. "I'm too tired to take anyone head on can we just explode it or something and move on." Levy stated sitting on a branch not too far from the guild. "Yeah I really don't feel like taking them on either. Onyx will you?" I asked taking a seat by Levy. Lucy and Onyx stood up side by side and began to chant in synchronization." Kneel before us we as your masters of light and dark summon you to correct what is wrong and undo what has been done. Break down the enemy's stronghold and purge the evil souls within, come my *shinigami of light and dark. Soul purge!" A black light shot out of Onyx's hand and white from Lucy's. They mixed together and formed a girl with black gray hair, red eyes, one black and one white angel wings, and a death scythe. She flew into the guild and screams of agony erupted from the place as she killed them one by one. The whole building exploded into flames but the angel didn't walk/fly out it was someone else I've never seen before.' Who is that?'


	6. Chapter 6: an unsuspected companion

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

 **An unsuspected companion**

 **Levy's POV**

I jumped off of the branch I was sitting on to get a better look at who it was that walked out from the burning inferno. Lucy and Onyx went straight into a defensive position, so I thought that it was an enemy. out of everyone in their kingdoms they were the strongest, but they haven't fought hard in a long time so they may be rusty. "Hey guys I don't like the feeling this guy is giving off so be careful. Don't rush into battle wait for me to see if he is our enemy or not." Lucy ordered. She walked up to the man and held out her hand to him when he suddenly collapsed. "What's happening is he okay?" I yelled getting a worried expression on her face. She called for Wendy, threw him over her shoulder and walked over to us." I had Wendy temporarily stabilize him but we still need to get him to the hospital Levy will you carry us on your back to get there faster." she asked. I didn't like the dark vibe this guy was giving off but I reluctantly complied because he was in pain.

Luckily there was a hospital close by, so we were able to get him checked out quickly. he had black hair and pale skin like he hasn't eaten in weeks or even months. "Hey Lev could you go and grab Juvia and the money please she's probably worried." Lucy asked sitting protectively over the man we rescued. "Lucy do you know him?" I asked. She shook her head and I went on to pick up Juvia. walking through town where people happily went out with there children made me miss home, but I shook it off once I was in front of the mayor's door. Opening it I was tackled by a crying half wolf. "Juvia stop crying your going to flood the place." I said pushing her off. she dried her tears and looked up at me." Now where is the mayor?" she smiled and replied," The mayor left but I have the money right here." she held up her bag and moved it around causing the jewels to make noise. "well then lets head back to Lucy!" I said grabbing her wrist and running.

 **Lucy's POV**

The mysterious boy we picked up at the dark guild was doing fine resting at the hospital. we didn't know whether or not he was an enemy or if he was one of the captured, though it didn't really matter he was hurt and that was all we needed. Levy seemed to question him and didn't like the idea of me being so close to someone we know nothing about and same with Onyx. I couldn't blame they are just trying to protect me even though I do fine by myself. suddenly Loki appeared from his key waking me from my thoughts. "Princess you've been awfully- what is he doing here!" He said pulling me away from the boy." Loki what are you doing he was injured and we brought him here to get healed. do you know him?" I explained shaking away from his grasp. He had a confused expression on that quickly turned worried." yes I know him and you should to. Princess that's the dark mage _Zeref_." he said glaring at the sleeping boy. the door was randomly kicked down and Levy walked in holding her scythe and an angry look on her face. "Levy what are you doing put that away! Wendy get out of here." I ordered yelling at them. Wendy left the room but Levy didn't budge at anything I had said. "Lucy step away from him I knew he was bad news." She warned her hair glowing and she was wearing her judgment outfit for when she executes criminals. "Levy he has done nothing wrong right now and is injured leave him be. Do not force my hand." I threatened standing in front of Zeref. "Lucy! You would protect this criminal? he has killed thousands and so have his followers he deserves punishment." Levy screamed at me. "Have you heard his side of the story? It is your people's policy to give everyone a fair trial and by doing this you are breaking it!" I yelled changing into my star empress outfit used for battles. "He doesn't deserve a fair trial out of the many lives he has taken. Lucy why are you defending him he has done nothing but bring about destruction!" Levy yelled appearing by his bedside. she swung up her scythe to take his soul but I knocked it out of her hand. "I honestly don't know why I'm defending him but Levy I will not allow you to lay a hand on him." I said. She growled and brought her fists into a fighting position ready to attack when a voice stops her. "Where am I and who are you?" looking down we saw that the dark mage has awakened.

 **I'm so sorry if it was short but I did this really quickly wanting to post this since I didn't yesterday. want do you want Lucy and Zeref's relationship to be? the outfits for Lucy and Levy are on my profile if you wanna check that out also Levy's scythe is like the undertaker's from black butler. and one more thing I really want some people to check out my black butler boyfriend scenario and that's all!**


	7. Chapter 7: trial day

**Trial day**

 **Lucy's POV**

The voice coming from behind me could only mean that he had woken." Fine, Lucy since you think he is so good let's test his soul. If he passes I will no longer question your judgment, but if he doesn't I have the honour of claiming the most evil soul in all the realms!" Levy compromised sending her weapon away. Nodding my head I went back to Zeref." Loki force closure." I said sending him back not needing anymore disturbances." Hey, my name is Lucy and I took you to the hospital to get healed because you passed out in front of me. My sister Levy needs to run a test on your soul I'm sure you are a good person at heart but she doesn't so I wanna help prove your innocence." I explained in the sweetest voice I could muster. He nodded his head and glared at Levy. Wendy came busting through the door with a frantic look on her face." Lucy-neesan Levy-neesan hunters have surrounded the place what are we gonna do?" She asked looking around. "What are hunters?" Zeref asked confused still keeping his distance from us. "People who try to kill our kind for the rare magic powder they can create from our fur." I explained looking out the window to see a bunch of hunters along with the mayor." Looks like the old mayor ratted us out."" Why killing is bad they shouldn't take lives." Zeref replied looking down at his hand." How dare-" Levy started but I snapped at her." Leviathan Lunar Deathshade! This is not the time for one of your fits we need to get out of here." That was Levy's full name and I know she hates when I say it but that's the only way to get her attention. Throwing Wendy over my shoulder I grabbed Zeref's hand and noticed for the others to follow me out. "Onyx we are caught off guard and can't avoid fighting them so please I know we ask much of you but I need you to take them out." I asked as we neared the door. She smiled warmly and replied," In my home realm with miss Levy I never had any friends and my family had abandoned me because they thought I could never amount to anything, but you all have me a place and loved me so for that I am always thankful and ready to carry out any order given." Her face turned serious and she began to say a spell. "Darkness wolf slayer secret art: nightmares from hell!" A few of the hunters eyes went dark and they started to let out an ear piercing scream. "Dark wolf player's deafening howl!" I covered Zeref's ears because if he heard the ultrasonic howl she let out his skull would be crushed into pieces like the hunters. The mayor had fled when we came out and we didn't want to waste our time looking for him so we left.

 **Levy's POV**

We ran into the forest so that I could perform the judgement ceremony to test Zeref's soul. We were going to take the train going to Magnolia tomorrow so I had time to prepare. Bringing out my scale and glasses I got to work. Placing moon dust on the left side of the scale it helped determine truth from lies, while his soul would go on the other side. Changing into my judgement queen outfit which was a long white strapless dress with blue cupped sleeves, and blue rings over the chest. My hair had been tied in one long ponytail with the royal tiara on top. I placed my hand onto Zeref's chest and pulled it into a fist, bringing it back I took out a fraction of his soul which was gray. I placed it on the right scale and turned to face him." Zeref you stand here on trial today for the murder and conspired murder of over a million people. I will ask you one and only one question, and if the the scale doesn't waver them you speak the truth but if it tilts toward the moon dust you have lied and deemed guilty and therefore sentenced to death. Zeref, did you kill those people for fun or on purpose?" I asked anxious for his reply. "No." I looked to the scale and it didn't move, not even an inch.' How can this be possible?' Angrily I removed everything and returned his soul back to him. I walked off to control my anger when Juvia said something that stopped me." If that's true then how did all those people die by your hand?" She asked getting everyone's attention. "Sometimes I get these random bursts of dark energy that I can't control and it seems like I pass out. When I wake up bodies would be strewn in front of me and I'll have no reconciliation of the events." He answered shaking his head." As if he has a split personality." Wendy said walking towards us. 'But that's still the same soul that doesn't make sense.' I thought trying to think of an explanation. Wendy walked in front of zeref and put her hands on the sides of his head and was in an almost death like state.

 **Wendy's POV**

I was using a technique that allowed me to peer into a person's mind and find any magic, memory, and mental binds that could restrict a person. A ghost like presence of myself was projected into Zeref's mind. I walked around and found horrible memories of his past until I came across another man. He had long black hair in a ponytail and evil red eyes, but he resembled zeref though that wasn't him. "Who are you?" I asked the man. His smirk widened if possible and his slanted eyes looked up at me. He started to chuckle confusing me when he suddenly stops." I am not actually here only a projection of myself into my master's mind trying to find him and fulfil his wishes. My name is Mard geer his creation and counterpart if you must know." He replied appearing behind me. 'How is he so fast? I couldn't even sense his presence!' "Are you the one causing Zeref to kill off so why?" I asked as he stroked my neck slowly with the back of his hand." Yes I am the one. I mean wouldn't it be easier to find a man in this vast world with a giant bounty on his head." He said turning me around." Now that is all time for you to go." I don't know how but he flung me out of Zeref's mind and with the intense killing aura he was giving off I passed out unable to block it.

 **sup so how did you like it? This one might be short because again I rushed through it also chapter 4 I found my mistake so you can go back and read it because I fixed it, sorry about that. Also I'm gonna give it to you straight I'm a really lazy person so these updates might be coming in very slowly so I'm going to do my best. I'm so sorry about any typos or mispelled words because some times my kindle doesn't think that some things aren't words. Also that should be mard geer I'm so so so sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8: can't think of a title

**Sorry can't think of a title**

 **Juvia's POV**

Wendy bent down in front of Zeref and Levy started to argue with Lucy." What are we going to do then?! We can't just waltz up to the magic council and say ' oh hey I'm the moon wolf princess who passed judgment on the dark mage's soul and he's not evil please remove the bounty on him.' No! We would be locked up for conspiaring with the dark mage and never let out of jail maybe even execution. Let's just leave him here he's done completely fine without us so what would be so different now?" She explained yelling at lucy. 'I agree no one will believe that Zeref is good and didn't purposely kill those people, but then what does Lucy want to do?' I thought looking around at everyone here." We may not be able to prove his innocence but I refuse to let a good person I can help die!" Lucy argued back getting rid of her star empress outfit and Levy her judgment outfit. "No. Lucy-neesan he wants to die. That's why you created tartaros isn't it?" We all looked down and saw that Wendy had woken from her trance and had spoken. Zeref looked down and nodded his head." I'm too dangerous to live so I created tartaros to kill me and finally give this world peace." He stated. "But there is a flaw to your plan." Wendy started again standing up." Even with you gone the monsters you created are very powerful if not more powerful than you and will still roam earthland with you gone we still won't have complete peace." Onyx appeared out of the shadows and walked by Levy. "There is an early train going to Magnolia that we can catch today in fifteen minutes. What do you wish to do?" She informed. "We are taking him with us no questions asked. Open the gate of the crab, cancer!" Lucy said and cancer appeared beside her."it's good to see you princess -ebi." Cancer greeted doing a slight bow." It's nice to see you too cancer. Can you make the tuff of hair on the top off his head flatter and dye it a burgundy color, also make it slightly longer about to the base of his neck?" She asked pointing to Zeref. Hee nodded his head and went straight to work.

 **Levy's POV**

'I can't believe her! She may be the oldest but that doesn't mean all her decisions are the right ones. I have to follow them, but if mother gets mad at us she is on her own.' I thought glaring at Lucy. When cancer was finished we all rushed out of the forest and raced to the train. I bought an entire private cart so that we wouldn't be disturbed. "So we bring him. He'll be easily detected by the large amount of dark magic that surrounds him, what are we going to do about that?" I pointed out trying to get her to leave him, but it seems like she has a solution for everything. She smiled and held out her hand. Slightly closing it a golden light started to flow from within her, and she pulled Wendy over. Wendy put her hands over Lucy's and an white light shot into Lucy's hand. Knowing what she was doing I put my hand over her's and put a little darkness magic into her hand. She then pushed both of her hands together for a while and then pulled them apart. Opening her hand again four limiters each shaped differently. The multicolored one that Wendy picked up was an earing in the form of yin and yang that she put in her right ear. Mine was a crescent moon ring, Lucy's was a star choker, and the one meant for Zeref was a black flame necklace." As long as any of the three princesses are around you these limiters will restrict your flow of dark magic, so stay by at least one of us at all times okay." Lucy explained to Zeref." Why are you helping me after I almost killed you and your friend Natsu?" He asked and at the mention of Natsu we all growled." For all we care Natsu can go fucking die he is not our friend." Wendy said earning a slap from both me and Lucy." Who said you could cuss?" I asked looking down at her." Well you do it all the time so..." She replied getting me hit by Lucy. The train stopped and we stepped off going straight to or house. The mission took longer than expected so some people are probably worried. Taking a quick shower and telling zeref the rules we headed to the guild. Kicking open the doors we were subjected to horror.

 **Wendy's POV**

The beaten and broken bodies of faifairytail members were thrown all over the place and not a single person we saw yet was concious. The other's split up to search the guild while I got stuck with Zeref. I scanned the guild when I saw someone slowly rise from behind the bar." Lucy-neesan, Levy-neesan, guys come here quick!" I yelled seeing the person turn around. She turned around converter in blood then Lucy and Levy said something unexpected." Mom!?" They yelled confusing everyone except Onyx."Oh hello girls how have you been? It's been almost 7 years since last saw you." Said the woman attempting to hug them but they pushed her out the way." It's nice to see you doing well your highness." Onyx greeted curtsying. The lady laughed and patted Onyx on the back. "Onyx I told you to call me Layla you know I hate formalities with you." She said turning to me. "Mom?" I asked looking up at her." Yes dear? Wendice Rose Deathshade, that's your full name my daughter it is nice to finally get to see you. Leviathan have you been bullying Wendice?" Mother asked glaring at Levy. "No! It's all lu-chan's fault she's mean to me." Levy lied trying not to get in trouble. She then turned to lucy with a stern look on her face." Lucifer Topaz Deathshade is this true?"" No, mother she lying can't you tell her eyes are turning red." Lucy clarified pointing back to Levy. "No matter I will deal with you later now for what I really came for. I see the way this guild had treated you and wanted to ask if you would like to come home?"

 **I deeply apologize about typos because I do this in my kindle which is super crappy right now so I am so sorry I'll try to do as little typos as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9: family reunion

**I'm do sorry about not posting any new chapters for the past few days but I've been caught up in watching Hunter x hunter which is amazing and I just finished. Well then without further ado I present to you the new chapter.**

 **Family reunion**

 **Onyx's POV**

'There are only a few reasons that the queen would come all this way and I deducted it down to two options that I'm sure are probably right. One, either she got bored and got some free time so she decided to further ruin her daughter's lives, and two, she is being serious and something happened to the kingdom while we were away. I highly doubt it's the second one so I'm going to try and stay out of her way.' I concluded sighing and looking at the dumbfounded princesses. Her majesty turned around to say something when the guild doors slowly opened and revealed Laxus st trading behind his grandfather ,the master. They gasped and got into a battle position glaring at Zeref." Girls and whoever that is standing in front of you come here quickly away from the dark mage so you don't end up like the rest of the guild!" The master yelled beckoning us forward. Me and the queen chuckled before straightening ourselves." It wasn't this _dark mage_ you speak of that did this to your guild. I _just happened_ to come across the guild that had betrayed my daughters and wanted to teach them a lesson." She replied her bloodlust filling the room. Levy stated to laugh and said," I'm surprised our old man let you out the palace considering all the trouble you cause when unsupervised. Wait.. did you sneak out ooh ma you're in so much trouble!" She started to laugh but that only made things worse. Her majesty grabbed Levy-sama by the scruff of her neck and was going to yell at her when she was inteinterrupted,'thank God.' "Daughters?" The two men repeated as if they hadn't heard right. I walked over and did next to her majesty to introduce her." Yes, this is her ma-" I began only to be hit in the head with her other free hand." This is Layla Deathshade-sama the queen of Earthland's wolves and mother of Lucy-sama, Levy-sama, and Wendy-sama." Layla-sama went back to scolding Levy-sama and Laxus walked over to me. "Could you help me move these idiots out the way so we can get them healed?" He asked throwing four of them over his shoulder. I smiled and nodded my head in response also throwing four over my shoulder and followed him to the infirmary.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was still trying to figure out my mother's true purpose for coming here and I bet she just wants to make our lives more miserable, and Levy's stupidity made her mom's first victim. Wendy's brain had fried still wondering what was going on and Onyx had left with Laxus. Wanting to clear my mind I walked out the guild only to be followed by Zeref. I tried to shake him, but then I saw the dark aura coming from him and immediately stopped." Why did you follow me?" I asked walking beside him. "Levy and Onyx don't like me and wendy is kinda young a and hard to strike a conversation with, while Juvia keeps talking about her new relationship with Lyon. So I guess out of all of them your probably the easiest to talk to."He replied shrugging his shoulders. I smiled and we began a friendly conversation until we lost track of both time and where we were going. We ended up in the forest and I could feel is being followed but didn't show signs of it knowing that if I acted suspicious that whoever it is would stop following me. I went half wolfus and pulled out a white ring from my pocket and placed it on my right ring finger. Flicking my hand downwards a white and golden light shined by the Palm of my hand eventually turning into a gun. I kept walking at the same pace and interrupted Zeref every time he tried to ask me what was going on. The gun was pointed downwards and floated in front of me is position never wavering. Spreading my hands outwards from my weapon I created more from pure magic energy. Grabbing two I quickly turned around and started to shoot at whoever was following me. I could hear a man's voice scream and a body hit the floor.'it's probably the same person, well that's what they get for following me it's not my fault.' I thought walking towards the voice of the person I shot. Looking down at a man in about his late thirties with short brown hair and wolf fur clothing on, and a hole in his chest from where I shot him. 'A hunter huh.' I grabbed the body and threw it off a nearby cliff and got rid of my guns. "Well I have my decision after that time to go ask the girls." I said grabbing Zeref's elbow and walking back to my house.  
Opening the door to my house I find a beat up Levy and a frantic Wendy trying heal her, while Onyx was only shaking her head towards my mother who was running through my refrigerator. Zeref, who might have sensed my anger placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself to answer my mother's request." I would like to go back home." I said and it seems my response angered Levy.

 **Levy's POV**

What the hell! I was so angry at Lucy that this time I couldn't control it. First she brings the freakin embodiment of destruction with us, claims she wants to get revenge on the guild, and now she's throwing it all away!" Are you running away?" I asked but it was more like a statement, nonetheless it sparked something from within her." Know your place Levy. I am not em running away/em only taking precautions in order to keep us safe." She snapped clenching her teeth." You can call it whatever you want but I've been doing just fine by myself without you. I may not be as strong as you _yet_ but that doesn't mean I can't get stronger. You always say don't start a battle you don't plan on finishing but are you standing by that by going back home and putting fairy tail behind you?" I pointed out making her fume even more." Levy I'm trying to protect you and Wendy why it's that so hard for you to accept?" She asked grabbing my arm. I pushed her of and kicked her into the wall, but she didn't take much damage. "I never have our well need you to protect me I can do just fine on my own. Stop trying to control everyone and start living your own life." I said walking out the door. It started to rain and my pride wouldn't allow me to return back to my house, so I kept walking. My clothes were soaking wet and so was my fur but I didn't stop. My eyes were growing heavy and it seemed hard to breathe when a little animal in a frog suit appeared before me. I smiled at how cute it was and began to pass out when someone wrapped their arms around me caught my body before I got the ground and closed my eyes.  
Waking up I felt something warm wrapped around my body and a wet rag on my head. I sneezed alarming whoever else was in the house and quickly hid myself under the sheets. The person chuckled and removed the covers over my head picked up the rag. Looking at his face clearer I could remember who it is.' Rouge?!' "You have a bad fever so it's best not to move around too much. This probably seems very awkward for you but I feel the same having a girl pass out in front of you isn't an everyday thing you know. What's your name." He said as if he didn't care that a girl he didn't know was such in his bed. "Leviathan.. ugh I mean Levy!" I corrected accidentally saying my real name." Well Levy my name is Rouge and welcome to Sabertooth." He greeted making my eyes widen.' Oh no what have I gotten myself into?'

 **so does this make up for it?**

 **Levy: of course not you stupid author!**

 **Me: Hey! I'm writing the damn fanfiction so watch it I can easily make you lose your powers and become weak again while still going along with the story.**

 **Levy: tch I'm sorry then**

 **Me: hmph you better be. Well then until next time everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay so my fanfiction has a lot of errors in it and me being a lazy person, that I'll hope you forgive, won't go back to fix them unless they're major or I've nothing else to do. Some times when I submit a document it'll do something weird like p:/left align/em and I don't know why so I have to watch out for that and I again thank you guys who read this it really means a lot to me.**

 **A day that won't stop getting worse**

 **Levy's POV**

Standing next to me was one of the twin Dragon slayers of Sabertooth and I was unable to get away. He didn't seem all that bad, I mean he didn't abandon me in the streets, but took me into the guild infirmary. Sitting up I was overcome with dizziness and was quickly forced back into the bed I was laying in. Rouge had left along with the water basin leaving me to collect my thoughts.' Oh shit. How am I going to get out of here in this condition. It's not like I hate or dislike Rouge or the other members of Sabertooth, bit once they find out I'm from fairytail I know something bad might happen. I can't leave without thanking him but if I wait to leave to do that he might not go making me unable to escape. He might or might not let me escape if I ask him but I don't want to ask for her help.' I sighed coming to the conclusion that her .be needed. The wolf kingdom is the second most next to the Dragon kingdom, in which my mother is helping govern since they don't have a permanent ruler yet making is princesses of both realms. With this rare opportunity we are given the choice to learn any two slayer magic not counting our own. I chose fairy slaying and demon slaying magic and of the most helpful in these types of situation was fairy slaying magic. I was assigned a helper, or personal maid that I could ask for help at any time but I rarely did because we never got along especially because we were exactly the same. Taking out a sky blue locket I kept in my pocket, I opened it and called her. A hologram of her was shown cleaning my room in the castle with an angry expression. "I hate to admit this but Nethalia I need your something." I said getting straight to the point. Her short brown hair twirled as she turned around and straightened her red glasses. Nethalia's piercing green eyes glared at me as if she wasn't going to let me forget about asking her for help. "Well miss almighty troublemaker what can I help you with?" She asked growing out her short white fairy wings that were green at the edges and teleporting to me. She was a earth fairy which was the smallest fairy there was standing at only 8 inches tall, while some fairies like the flame fairy can reach to a normal human size. "I need you to transform into me and thank a man with black hair and red eyes that comes into this room okay. And I promise to stop leaving traps in your room, but you gotta admit your reactions are quite entertaining." I explained making her glare even worse. She didn't want to but turned into me without hesitation. Sneaking out the window I ran as fast as I could back towards Magnolia.' I didn't realize I walked this far before collapsing, but as they say you can forget things when you're angry.' Running at half speed made my head ache worse causing me to stop and catch my breath. Feeling someone grab my arm I quickly pulled out my scythe and turned around only to be faced with an angry Rouge holding Nethalia. She did a peace sign towards me and then teleported back to my castle. "How did you know?" I asked pointing away my weapon." Your magical energy was different and besides she wasn't sick. I won't keep you at my guild against your will but at least let me help you to your destination." He answered though it didn't seem like he cared because he had the same boring expression on when I first met him. I smiled and let him but the train tickets back to Magnolia.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was prying myself from the wall that Levy kicked me into why she had started to act like this when Wendy asked a question that I have been wanting an answer to." Wait so if you're Lucy's mom then how are you alive lucy said you had died, and levy seems like the only one who isn't phased by your side appearance?" She asked making everyone turn to her." Well I did die, that was when you and levy were separated. I didn't think I was going to last long so I sent Lucy to go live with Jude an old friend of mine who was jealous that I didn't marry him. Surprisingly I did survive and levy had stayed with me for a while until I sent her to Earthland to get stronger and smarter with other worlds and cities cultures. I had Wendy during a war against the Phoenix realm and so I sent her at a very young age to Earthland where she found Grandine. That's why and I'm sorry Lucy for putting you through that, but first we need to find Levy." She explained putting down her fork. Over the time since fairytail ignored me I accumulated more keys like the one I'm about to pull out." Gate of the hunting dog, I open thee. Canes Venaciti!" A giant brown dog with (imagine a giant daschund.) long ears and a scar coming from the left side of his face across his eye appeared from the golden light." Sup Lucy-sama how's it goin." Said the giant dog before me." Hey Vena I need you to track down my sister, Levy here." I commanded handing him a pair of Levy's shoes. "It's gonna be kinda hard since it dun rained last night but don'tchu worry I got you covered." He said racing out the house. Me, mother, and Onyx left leaving Zeref here with wendy and Juvia. I sent him an apologetic look before sprinting at full speed after the giant Daschund. He stopped at the train station and said," wait here for about 20 minutes and the last train to show up will have your sister on it, well then I'll take ma leave miss Lucy." And then disapeared back into the spirit realm. We did as he said and waited until the last train and I patiently waited for Levy to get off. I expected her to be alone but she came off with the shadow Dragon slayer of Sabertooth! 'What the hell I'd she doing? No doubt that Natsu and Gajeel will smell him and come running for a fight!' I ran up to Levy and yanked her away from the boy and proceeded to walk away when I was stopped. I looked back and saw that Levy had planted her feet into the ground and want planning on moving." What are you doing lucy let go of me. I don't even want to see you right now so leave me alone." She growled pulling her hand from my grasp." Levy what are _you_ doing? Any minute now the idiotic Dragon slayers from our guild will come running here to pick a fight so we need to go. Why we're you even with him anyway, why were you do fat from Magnolia?" I asked with a stern look on my face." I walked to get away from you and my stupid family, ended up passing out, and he helped me. Are you satisfied now? I want to repay him now so I'll be on my way." She replied taking Rouge's hand and walking the other way. I looked to my mother for help but she just stood there observing our every move.

 **Layla's POV**

'Perhaps I was wrong about sending them here they have yet to mature enough to rule a kingdom much less settle a sibling dispute without getting violent. Levy seems to be irritated, but enjoys making lucy mad so she looks bad in front of, while Lucy is in the verge of just forcefully dragging her sister back to their home without another word. Maybe I should just take them home and keep them there until they are deemed ready?'

 **Normal POV**

the situation was getting worse by the minute with the two ready to fight and the crowd staring at them. Rouge had a confused look on his face that went serious in a matter of seconds by the familiar scent that was approaching them. Everyone except for the queen tensed up and turned to face to angry mages. Natsu and Gajeel had arrived!


	11. Chapter 11: let the games begin

**let the games begin!**

 **Lucy's POV**

This day could have been better. Levy could have just calmed down and told me why she didn't like my decision but no she had to be a baby about it. And i don't even know why I even brought Onyx and my mother they are no help whatsoever. Onyx is standing in the background like she doesn't know us and my mother is observing the situation. Like no! Your daughters are having an argument in public you need to get up and sort this out! While I was having a mental war going on in my mind two of the most unwanted people here decided to show up.

"Levy we need to leave now." I whispered half yelled at her.

"You know I was just thinking that. How about you go that way and well go the opposite direction." She said pointing towards the advancing Dragon slayers.

"Okay you know what I'm done with your adittude." I said appearing behind her and knocking her out. I threw her over my shoulder and turned to face Rouge.

"You coming?" I asked ready to leave.

"You know she had a fever right?" He informed moving a stand of Levy's hair out of her face.

"That's not what I'm asking." I stated tapping my foot impatiently. He nodded his head and we sped of past of past Natsu and Gajeel leaving my mother and Onyx behind. Suddenly I was flying backwards and my back went into a wall. 'How!? Even running at half speed he shouldn't have been able touch me, much less throw me back.' This must have caught Onyx's attention because she began to walk towards Natsu with a murderous intent, but mother held out her hand stopping her.

"Watch." I heard her say staring me straight in the eye.

"Why did you do that dragneel?" I asked laying levy down on her back and standing up.

"What were you doing with a saber, since you wanna ask questions." He said glaring at me and then Rouge.

"That is none of your business, now get out of my way!" I yelled about to let my emotions get the best of me. My hair started to glow and the ground beneath me began to crumble.

"I'm completely fine if you just want to fight, actually if prefer it that way." Gajeel said turning his fists into iron and pounding them together.

'Damn. I can't fight here levy and other bystanders will be hurt in the process. If this a test out an I just over thinking?' I sighed and put my hand out in front of me. 'I don't want people to get hurt so I'm gonna end this quickly.'

"Re-quip: spirit's holy staff." I said making a a black and gold swirled staff appear. It has a white ribbon near the top and above it was flat and a golden floating light was above that.

"Spirit queen 's escaping light." I said **(I bet you can't guess what this does.)** Me, Levy, and Rouge were wrapped in a blinding white light and transported back to my house. The minute we got there and our eyes adjusted Rouge immediately went into Dragon force and put up his fists, and same with Zeref... I mean he didn't go into Dragon force or anything but he did out up his fists.

"Woah, Woah, no one is fighting in my house. Scratch that no one's fighting period!" I yelled giving them a disapproving look. (You know the look. The one your mom gives you when you do something stupid. You don't? Oh well I get it all the time.. haha back to the story.)

"What are you talking about! Zeref is in your house, wait are you dark wizards also?" Rouge accused jumping back.

"No! No one but Zeref is a dark wizard, no offense. I will explain later but right now I have a headache. Also if you run off and tell anyone I will hunt you down and kill you asking with everyone you told, do you understand me." I threatened walking upstairs.

 **Wendy's POV**

Me and Zeref were playing cards when unexpectedly Lucy-neesan and Levy-neesan popped in with Rouge. Levy-neesan was passed out breathing heavily and Zeref prepared to fight Rouge.

"Woah, Woah no one is fighting in my house. Scratch that no one is fighting period!" Lucy-neesan yelled.

"What are you talking about! Zeref is in your house, wait are you also dark wizards?" Rouge accused backing up . 'Don't you think we already know Zeref was here. I was just playing cards with him.'

"No! No one but see Zeref is a dark wizard, no offense. I will explain later but right now I have a headache. Also if you tell anyone I will hunt you down and kill you asking with whoever you told, do you understand me." She threatened walking upstairs. Shaking my head I walked up to Levy-neesan and placed my hands by the sides of her head. Not touching her a light blue and white light shined in the space between my hands and her head. My eyes turned the same color as I focused on healing the fever she has. Sweat dripped from my forehead as my strength was slowly leaving me. Healing requires a lot of magical energy and since my endurance and stamina aren't that great I run out of energy fast. Panting I wiped my forehead and called Rouge over.

"Thank you for taking care of Levy-neesan for me. She can be a bit stubborn and foolish at times but she's a really good person heart. Can you put her on the couch over there while I get a wet towel?" I asked walking into the kitchen. He nodded his head and carefully picked her up. When I turned around Zeref was gone, and Juvia must know what I was thinking because she pointed upwards towards Lucy-neesan's room. I smiled and returned by Levy's side and placed the towel on her forward.

"Her fever has gone down so she should be doing fine ask she needs more is rest." I said and I caught Rouge sigh in relief. The door suddenly flew off its hinges and there stood a pissed off mom and Onyx who seemed to be caught in the middle of it like always.

"M'lady please calm down. It's not like it took us that long to get here besides it was a nice walk." Onyx soothed trying to calm down mom.

"But Onyx-chan they just left their mother stranded. What daughter does that. Huh Onyx-chan I've failed being a mother." Mom whined getting teary eyes.

"Please stop acting like a child that was your own fault. Now quit with the fake tears." Onyx said looking the other way with an uninterested look.

"How could you! Onyx-chan I thought you were on my side. Nooooo! Onyx don't stop being my friend, don't leave me!" Mother cried pulling at Onyx's sleeve going full on chibi. ' My mother is so childish! She looked like a more refined and respectable person.' I thought.

"If you don't stop I will send you back home straight to the king do you hear me." Onyx glared veins bulging out of her forehead. Mother gulped and quickly nodded her head. All the ruckus ended up waking up Levy-neesan which she seemed made about, and you could hear Lucy-neesan yelling and throwing stuff mad about there same thing and something else i couldn't catch. When they came downstairs Lucy-neechan's face was red and Zeref had blood coming out of the side of his head. 'I'm not going to get into it whatever happened was probably his fault anyways.'

"Why are you all so fucking loud. Can't a sick person get some rest around here." Levy-neechan complained rubbing the back of her neck with Rouge helping her sit up.

"You can get all the rest you want back home sweetie." Mom said. At first I didn't catch her but then I realized what she had said.

"Thanks mom...wait what!" Levy-neechan screamed catching herself. Everyone except for Zeref, who didn't have sensitive hearing, covered their ears.

 **Levy's POV**

'What does she mean going home? I didn't work my ass off all these years only to be taken back without accomplishing anything. What made her change her mind so quickly?' I thought looking up at her.

"But you have us a choice so why suddenly say that we're going home?" Wendy asked with a confused expression.

"You girls have not shown me that you are strong enough both mentally and physically that you can continue to live on Earthland." She answered pulling out a communicating lacryma.

"Then let us prove to you that we are strong enough!" Lucy quickly said stopping forward.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" My mother asked raising an eyebrow.

"Reasons." Lucy said not answering.

"Ok then you have one month to prove to me that you are strong enough." Mom said grabbing Onyx's elbow and walking out the door talking about ice cream. 'It's on then!'


	12. Chapter 12: family dispute

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I've been a very busy and lazy person preparing for vacation and shit and thank you all for being so patient with me. Also I have a few people who just want to hate on lucy gets betrayed stories, but by doing that you're not accomplishing anything. My feelings aren't hurt because I get hated on everyday of my life so it doesn't really affect me. But then there's the question of why are you reading something you don't like? If you don't like it then don't read it, for people actually enjoy reading these lucy gets stronger fanfiction so you can take your hatin behind somewhere else because we don't need it here.**

 **Well then without further ado I present to you the new chapter!**

 **Family disputes**

 **Layla's POV**

I walked out the door linking arms with Onyx with a smirk on my face.' Oh I haven't had so much fun in a while, I wonder if he'll get mad? Never mind that let me enjoy my time here while he doesn't know.'

"What do you think, Layla? If they did prove themselves would you still let them stay in this realm?" Onyx asked surprising me with the sudden question.

"You only call me Layla when there's no one else around, but anyways maybe there would be many factors coming into play. For instance say something urgent happened back home I would take them with me no questions asked, if I was just angry then that would have to depend on the situation we were in. Do you think they could pull it off?" I explained stopping. Right in front of us was an ice cream shop that had over 30 different flavors. Stars shone In my eyes as I looked up at Onyx.

"No." She said before I could even speak.

"Whyyy? That's not fair we walked all this way and I'm hungry, tired, and want something sweet. Onyx you meanie that's what you are a big meanie." I whined fake tears outlining my cheeks. She didn't even bat an eye at me but continued to walk away from the ice cream shop.

"Fine I'll go in myself and buy every flavor of ice cream, and eat it all without you!" I yelled knowing she wouldn't let me go anywhere alone for I might cause a ruckus.

 **Onyx's POV**

'I can't believe her! Levy definitely took after her mother because she is so childish and troublesome. Maybe after this I should send her straight back to the king and let that be it. But I agree about the mistresses might not be suited enough to stay here.' I thought sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"We go in and get out, and if you cause any trouble I will take you straight out. Also don't you dare give me that shit about you can't give me orders because I'm the queen because you know full well that the king gave me orders to punish all of you if necessary." I explained walking behind her. She pushed open the doors and walked in.

 **~ meanwhile~**

 **Levy's POV**

"Good job you fucking genius! This is all your damn fault in the first place anyway so you come up with an idea." I yelled my headache not getting any better.

"Oh so it's _my_ fault now! Maybe if you hadn't had run off like a child then this wouldn't have happened!" She retaliated stepping forward.

"If you wouldn't have treated me like a child in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Technically you are older then me by roughly 2 minutes but besides all that we are twins! Or maybe little miss _perfect_ over there can actually do something besides crying and being pampered." I argued pointing at Wendy. Her hair turned red and she stood up surrounded by flames.

" _Excuse me_ for actually thinking instead of rushing in trying to die. Levy you would be dead without me because let me see I'm the only one who knows how to heal, and you can't even make a tourniquet! You may be strong but without a brain or rational thinking any of us could take you down." Wendy insulted.

"I'd like to see you try it if you can half pint!" I yelled putting on my execution armour.

"You know what you can even bring Lucy's _dumb ass_ self into if you want I'll take both of you on!" I added summoning my scythe and twirling it in my hand.

"How dare you Levy! Of all of us her you are the most undeserving for a kingdom and title if moon princess." Lucy yelled changing into her star empress outfit. Zeref and Rouge stood in a corner cowering and observing our fight. In seconds Wendy was in the air behind me about to kick me with her flaming foot. Smirking I grabbed it and threw her towards Lucy. Turning her hair and eyes white she stopped herself with wind. I was paying so much attention on Wendy that I had forgotten about Lucy.

"Celestial wolf princess secret art: stardust shower!" Lucy said above me.

Before I could react more stars than I could count rained down upon me.

"Moon wolf princess secret art: twilight apocalypse!" I yelled before taking a considerable amount of damage. Ghost like figures of fallen wolves shot out from within me and blocked the falling stars while the others attacked. A giant hole was made in the middle of the floor because of Lucy's spell and that was only the beginning. Taking out the locket I used to summon Nethalia I held it up to my heart and began the transformation.

"By the beauty of the night sky I am the moon fairy transform!"( I know cheesy right couldn't think of anything else sorry.) I yelled and a black and silver light enveloped me. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail by a black ribbon with yellow flower a and a white mask with red designs was placed on the side of my head. A white jacket outlined in black covered my silver yukata.(the description will never be the same or probably close to the picture because I suck but you can check it out on my profile.) My feet were bare and black wings with silver designs within it sprouted from my back. A giant ghostly white wolf emerged from behind me and attacked Lucy.

 **Wendy's POV**

'What the hell does Levy think she's doing! We don't have time for this but she's taking stuff a little too far.' I thought dodging a punch from said person.

"Now that Lucy's gone I can give you the beating you've been deserving all along!" Levy yelled kneeing me in the face. Blood poured from my nose as I staggered towards her and was kicked in the side. I went crashing into the wall. Levy had this look of pleasure and excitement as she asked towards me with her scythe in hand.' No it wasn't supposed to go like this. When did Levy get this strong or is it I'm just that weak.' She raised her weapon above her head and prepared to strike. I shut my eyes and trusted my hands out.

"Nooooooooooo!" I yelled not expecting the outcome. It seemed as if my entire body was wrapped in a rainbow and large amounts of magical energy was flowing into me.' I can feel the ground, smell the ocean, and hear the wind, why what's happening.' Knowledge was suddenly filling my brain and I could understand things better than ever. A white sleeveless dress with blue outlines suddenly replaced my old one and white and blue gloves appeared on my hands that went a little past my elbow. Different coloured machines started to float around me and my eyes turned electric blue. Two giant wing like machines floated about two inches from my back. The lighting ceased and I saw the world differently now. I looked towards Levy and my brain automatically calculated at least ten ways to beat her and save lucy.

"Hey Wendy what happened to you are you okay?" Levy asked sincerely worried about my wellbeing. My expression layer blank on my face as I turned to her to reply.

"Blood pressure, pulse, and oxygen levels are normal. All injuries have been accounted for and dealt with." Sweeping my eyes across the room I located everyone's spells.

"Magic override all spells dismissed: twilight apocalypse, execution armour, moon fairy transformation, stardust shower, star empress armour." I said and every spell was destroyed leaving everyone confused.

"No enemies detected area clear, injuries are non fatal all systems shut down." I said and all the machinery and the outfit disappeared.' Wow it seems as if I can't do anything without fainting huh.' I thought and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited

**im so sorry! My Wi-Fi went out after a huge down and I'm only just now able to update. It wasn't my fault blame the weather and the people who took so long to get it fixed.**

 **Reunited**

 **Wendy's POV**

"My child wake up. Wendy, Wendy." Said a voice in my head. 'That sounds like Grandine!'

"Mother! Mother where are you?" I yelled opening my eyes and looking around. My eyes landed on a large silver figure in the distance and I immediately knew who it was.

"Mama, mama!" I screamed running towards the silver dragon. She laughed as I cried and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too my dear. You've grown so strong on your own and have acquired such great friends. Also I'm sorry I didn't tell you about who you truly were but you were born at a bad time and me and your mother wanted you safe." She explained rubbing her giant head against me.

"I don't care about any of that I'm just so happy to see you again. Where have you been all this time why didn't you take me with you?" I asked looking up at her. (Ok so some people haven't read the latest chapters of fairytail yet and I don't want to spoil it for them, but if you do know then I wouldn't have to put it anyways.)

"Wendy dear, remember no matter how far apart we are I will always be with you keeping you safe and helping you along the way." She replied.

"So was all that with Levy-neesan your power?" I questioned giving her a quizzical stare.

"No that that was your elemental wolf magic unleashing itself. Your powers probably sensed you were in danger and forced your body to break its limit and let your magic take control." She answered nodding her head.

"Wendy, Wendy wake up. Are you okay?" Said someone. 'That was Lucy-neesan's voice.' I thought looking at Grandine.

"Wendy I'm so sorry please wake up." Cried Levy-neesan.

"Looks like your sisters are waiting for you. Your body overworked itself so it was put in a death like mode to try and use as little energy as possible to regain strength and heal. It was nice seeing you again but I've taken up enough of your time so it's time for me to go." Grandine said patting my head with her (hand/paw/claw. I have no idea you decide.).

"Wait please don't go its been so long. Don't leave so quickly I need you, levy, lucy and the others can wait you can't leave me again confused without an explanation!" I cried running after her as she turned to walk away.

She turned her head back towards me and said," Fret not my daughter we will see each other again I promise you. Something evil is coming and your sisters will need your help to defeat it so stay strong." And she disappeared just like last time.

My eyes fluttered open and tears poured out of them. I clutched onto Levy-neesan's shirt and cried.

 **Zeref's POV**

'I wonder what happened, but in the end they stopped fighting partially ensuring my safety.' I thought staring at the three girls. 'Things have got easier since I met them especially Lucy. She is so nice to me and let's me go places and experience things I never could have or would have the courage to do on my own with them I might even be able to break free from Mard geer.' I reached down and touched the necklace I was given and smiled for the first time in forever. (And for the first time in forever there'll be music there'll be lights, and for the first time in forever I'll dancing through the niiiiiight~ perfect singing right?) The girls got up and were comforting Wendy when the voice in my head came back.

"Such a nice family and the only thing you can do is destroy it! They've been through so much together why don't you just end their suffering here and now. I mean it's the only thing you can and know how to do, so let's face it you can't create anything only destruction! I know you have feelings for that little blonde wolf over there but what can you do? If you confess she may turn you down and if she doesn't you'll only drag her further into your problems." I clutched my head and fell to the ground.

'What is it that you really want? I created you to destroy me but I can already tell that you don't have that kind of power though you're one of my best creations. Also I would never think of hurting Lucy by bringing her further down with me, and don't forget I brought you into this world and can easily take you out of it!' I said back. The pounding in my head got stronger and it was making me go crazy. I saw Lucy come over but I was in too much pain to say anything.

"Hey are you okay what's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Lets see how much you love her shall we?" Teased Mard geer. A black like mist started to surround me and my magic was going out of control. Quickly I pushed Lucy down and covered her with my body. The sphere spreaded out and I screamed in agony as massive amounts of magic flowed out of me. I felt a pair of hands gently touch my cheeks and a soft voice speak to me.

"Zeref, you need to calm down okay." It was Lucy's voice speaking to me, but I couldn't control my magic output.

"You need to breathe. Try to calm down alright and I'll help you just trust me." She said moving her hands up to the sides of my head. I just nodded my head and tried to breathe. My eyes were shut and my lungs started to burn. Suddenly a wave of ease and peacefulness swept over me and my body relaxed. The pounding in my head stopped and I could no longer sense Mard geer's presence in my mind. The dark magic stopped flowing out and returned back within me. My body relaxed and I fell over onto my side to rest.

"Hey what happened? I thought that if he was near at least one of us the limiter would have prevented this and since all three of us are here that shouldn't have happened." Levy asked walking towards us.

"It seems like we underestimated Mard geer's powers. Levy come with me to check out the guild to see if they sensed the output of dark magic, and wendy if you're feeling up to it can you try to put a barrier up in Zeref's mind." Lucy instructed walking up to Juvia who had just come back.

"Juvia I need you stay on alert for any fairytail mages. If you see any no matter how weak take Wendy and Zeref somewhere far from here." She ordered walking out. Wendy walked up to me with red eyes and began setting up the mind barrier.

Lucy's POV

Me and Levy rushed out of our half destroyed house and raced towards the guild. We where a while away but with our speed it would take no time and in this situation that was perfect.

"I don't see any fairytail mages around here maybe they're so at the guild or on a mission?" Levy said looking around as we were nearing the guild. 'She's right there aren't any I wonder if the dark magic even reached this far?'

"It doesn't matter we should still check just to be sure." I replied speeding up past her. We reached the guild and slowly opened the doors. We were prepared for anything else except for what we saw.


	14. Chapter 14: fake?

**Fake?**

 **Levy's POV**

We opened the guild's doors and were shocked at the state everyone was in. The entire guild had a gloomy and regretful atmosphere and the pressure was thick enough that it was hard to breathe.

"Hey master! What happened here?" I yelled but got no reply. I walked up to mirajane and she instantly broke down crying.

"Hey what's wrong what happened?" Lucy asked her looking around.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-san. I don't know what came over me to act that way towards you for all those years."She said bowing her head. Erza and the rest of team Natsu walked up to us with solemn looks on their faces.

"Luce we are really sorry about what we did to you. We don't know what came over us all of us said the same thing about us having no control our bodies over the past three years. The last thing I remember is us asking you to go on a mission with us but you had gotten sick so we went back to the guild , but Wendy wanted to stay with you. Please believe us!" Gray said with a pleading look.

"Yeah and shrimp remember you were out on a mission by yourself deciphering some ancient texts with Juvia." Gajeel said walking up to us.

"Wait does that mean a spell was cast on the entire guild, except for master and Laxus who were out that day along with us! But then who would want to exclude us and only cast a spell on you guys?" Lucy said looking around. 'That's the thing who would do something like this, but a spell like this would require a lot of energy and whoever did it must have planned it or else why would a spell as powerful as this ware off right as we entered the guild.' I thought walking around and remember feeling a trace of magic leave from this place.

"The only people who weren't affected by the spell were us, Wendy, Juvia, master, and Laxus. But we all were away when the spell was placed so it would have been done by someone else close to us and would have known we were going to be out that day. There are five conclusions I've come up with. One all of us are under a spell just two different ones, two, this is just a dream/fake world, three, someone we know placed the spell on you and we just don't know it, four, there is more than one spell in affect on you guys , and five there's an unknown third party that we know but not good enough. I doubt there is a third party but we should still be on guard and if it was someone we knew only the people that didn't have the spell placed on them would be suspects, I've already ruled out the possibility of it being a fake world or dream because if it was the pain I'm feeling right now," I explained grabbing a knife from behind the bar counter and slicing my hand to prove my point." wouldn't be real and if it was a fake world I would be able to feel the distortion in the air every time powerful magic is used, and if there is another spell on us then that would be very easy to figure out." Everyone stared at my long explanation of the situation but I was busy trying to figure out the situation so I paid them no mind.

"There are only a few people I know that's would have the power to put up a spell like that but the question is why suddenly take it down?" Lucy asked looking at me. I grabbed her arm and dragged her into master's office.

"What if he/she didn't mean to dispel the magic placed on the guild. This is just a theory but what if Zeref's outburst was so powerful that it destroyed the spell but disappeared quick enough that the guild member's didn't sense any traces of dark magic." I told her pacing the room.

"That could be it which brings us back to the question of who? Either the mage was weaker than Zeref or the amount of magic they put into the spell was weak, but the only people of suspicion would be Onyx and mother. They are the only ones I know that could cast a large scale spell like this one." Lucy informed sitting down in master's chair and laying her head in her hands.

"It wasn't Onyx. She would never do something like this to us. If anything I know she would rather die than cause us pain don't suspect her." I said in a stern voice.

"Look Levy I know you and Onyx have a special kind of bond after all the time you spent together, but we can't rule out the possibility that she could be working with the culprit or is actually the culprit herself." Lucy said.

" **No**! It wasn't her. Do you think I'm lying? Lucifer I swear that Onyx isn't apart of this. She doesn't use that kind of magic also I would have smelt her lies and felt her heart rate increase." I yelled.

"You don't know that! She could be good at covering her tracks and we wouldn't know until she made a mistake. She can't go against us but ultimately she takes orders from the queen and king. Leviathan, please you have to remove your personal ties with her for this small moment and take in the possibility that she might know something. I hope It isn't Onyx either and that she has nothing to do with this but if she is there is nothing we can do about it." Lucy argued raising her voice. 'No, I know it isn't her I just feel it but I don't have any proof. I need proof that I'm right but how? Wait, the king and queen. Mother!'

"What if your right and she did play a part in this but what is her motive?" I asked her placing my hands on the desk in front of her.

"What?" She asked confused at my sudden answer.

"There's no motive. No reason of why she would put all this together unless someone was framing her or she was ordered to by the queen." I explained my head filling with different possibilities.

"Are you saying that mother did this?" Lucy questioned looking at me quizzicaly.

"I'm not saying she did but there is that possibility. Onyx may have the right to talk to the queen normally and scold her when wrong but in the long run as long as father doesn't know anything mother can order Onyx to do anything and she couldn't object to it." I stated.

"But why would mother do this; what does she hope to gain?" Lucy asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Entertainment. Knowledge. I mean she's been locked up in that castle with nothing but work to do and when she finally gets out don't you think she'd want to have fun? She hasn't seen her daughter's in so long maybe she wants to test how strong they are and if they're ready to lead an entire kingdom." I replied.

 **Lucy's POV**

'This is weird. I am following everything Levy is saying without my brain crashing but something still doesn't seem right.'

"But for three years. How did she manage to keep up a spell like that only for it to be taken down by Zeref's tiny outburst of dark magic?" I asked still not feeling right about it.

"Spells like this can stay up for a long time no matter how far away the caster is, but it will ware down after time. The magic I felt earlier that left the guild didn't feel like mother's I admit but it's the only thing we can go on for now." Levy answered heading towards the door.

"Lets keep this from the guild and Wendy for a while until we are for sure and look into this ourselves, but first we need to find them." I said following her out. 'I know that this is the only thing we have to go on right now but I feel like there's more to it than what we know.'


	15. Chapter 15: bad news

**Bad news**

 **Layla's POV**

'Something doesn't feel right. I can sense an evil force work its way towards us.' I looked over at Onyx who also seemed aware of it.

"Layla. I think it's time you told your daughters the real reason you left home we've been here way too long. Something is going to happen." Onyx said turning to me with concerned eyes.

"I know it might be too early but I can feel it too we need to move." I agreed turning to walk when a demon appeared in front of me on her knees.

"What are you doing here on Earthland? You need to be fortifying Hell." I said to the demon girl. She had burgandy coloured hair black horns and tail and solemn eyes.

"Layla-sama please forgive me, but I was sent here to deliver a message to you. The-the wolf kingdom has fallen." She said not meeting my eyes. Horror struck me and my heart clenched at the news.

"What about my husband? Where is Cronus?" I yelled grabbing the demon's shoulders. Onyx came over and pulled me off if her.

"He is back at Hell's castle safe with your sister queen Raika, but-" she started but I cut her off.

"But what damnit!" I yelled impatient and on edge.

"He's been unconscious ever since the attack and won't wake up no matter what we do!" She said cowering down. I fell to my knees and cried. I couldn't do anything I wasn't prepared to hear this and it showed.

"Layla the spell was destroyed we need to go to your daughters." Onyx said helping me up. She helped me walk back to the girls house and sat me down on the couch. I made no movement and no sound I just sat there.

 **Onyx's POV**

Layla-sama was completely heartbroken. I knee who had attacked the wolf kingdom and so does she we just didn't think it would be so soon and so powerful. Levy and Lucy-sama slammed open the doors and walked to Layla-sama.

"Mother were you the one who put that spell on fairytail?" Levy-sama asked looking down at her mother angrily. She made no response making Levy mad. She was about to punch her when I grabbed her fist and pulled Lucy and Levy into another room.

"Onyx what are you doing?" Levy yelled at me yanking her hand out of my grasp.

"Don't. The queen is not in a good state, we received some bad news earlier and it took a lot out of her. I'll answer all your questions, and Levy, yes the queen was the one to put that spell on your guild but she didn't think it needed to be too strong." I explained getting shocked looks from both of them.

"But why?" Lucy asked as if not believing me.

"To test you mentally and physically. She wanted to see what you have learned all this time and if you are ready to lead your kingdoms. She was here three years ago observing you all and thought that would be a good way to test you." I answered looking down at her.

"What the hell! All that pain we went through being neglected by our nakama for some test!" Levy yelled punching a wall.

"I know it must pain you but wet had to test you early because something was about to happen but I'm afraid we were to late. Every wolf kingdom has fallen and the king of in a coma. The surviving wolves were brought to your aunt's palace in Hell." I explained. At that news Lucy-sama feel to the floor crying and Levy-sama bust a hole in the wall. I walked out and Zeref looked up at me. I turned my head towards the door to the girls and he got up. Rouge noticed the crying girls and did the same. I didn't want then to know but what choice did I have. I walked out the house to collect my thoughts and ran into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry sir I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you okay?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah I'm fine and you?" Said a gold headed dragon slayer.

"I'm fine. How is the guild and yourself Laxus." I asked walking ahead.

"Good, everyone seems to be getting back to their normal routine, but there are some who are wondering what happened and who did this." He said following me.

"The queen did. She wanted to test the strength of her daughters and thought that was the perfect way. It was wrong but there was nothing I could have done about it. It's too late anyway the kingdom's have fallen. God damnit my home was destroyed and I did nothing. Why am I so useless!" I yelled breaking down and crying into his chest. I hadn't wanted to but I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"There was nothing you could have done. You were here and were looking after those three." He said, and unexpectedly patted my head. My tail and ears popped out, and my tail wagged in pleasure.

"Thank you. Sorry for suddenly doing that." I apologized wiping my eyes. He scratched the back of his head and looked the other way.

"No it's okay anyone would feel sad. So umm do you wanna go get lunch with me I was just on way there and-" he started.

"I'd be delighted." I answered smiling.

 **Lucy's POV**

So it was mother but that just opens up another question: why do the test early?

"Mother I need you to tell us who attacked the wolf kingdoms." I said kneeling down and looking up at her. Her eyes were sad and she didn't move.

"Its no use Lucy if want answers we're going to have to go visit auntie." Levy said looking at me.

"Can I come?" Asked Wendy walking over to us.

"No, Hell, though under control is still a dangerous place. Whenever me and Lucy got in trouble we were sent there so we would be recognizable not you, and besides we don't know if Earthland will be attacked or not so we need you to stay here." Levy answered. Zeref walked up to me with a worried look.

"Don't look like that I'll be fine I promise." I said ruffling his hair and smiling. Levy and Rouge were talking and she walked over to me.

"You ready?" She asked taking out her scythe.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied taking out my staff. And with that we opened the gate to hell and walked in.


	16. Chapter 16: I'm sorry!

**Don't kill me!**

 **I know I haven't updated for a very long time and I apologize is will try to upload more chapters more often but damn I'm 14, I'm lazy. So again I apologize about the late update.**

Lucy's POV

Hell was in an uproar. Wolves and demons were running around frantically and bumping into each other. We made our way to the royal castle to see queen Raika, or auntie. We walked throughout the black castle gates and went straight to the throne room. There was a massive chair made of bones with vines wrapped around it, and sitting in it was the queen.

"Your highness." We said getting on one knee. Our aunt ran up and embraced us both in a hug.

"Thank goodness. I didn't know if you were hurt or anything and I couldn't leave the castle! I'm so glad you two are all right." She cried letting go and examining us.

"Auntie how's father and who is attacking the kingdoms? Please we ." I pleaded looking up at her. She got up and beckoned us to follow her. We entered a room with mirrors as walls and a lone table at the back. 'Father.' I thought walking up to the figure laying on the table. He had blue hair that went to the base of his neck and black eyes. Levy walked up to him and held his hand.

"Looks like you're in a tough situation, but don't worry we'll get you out of here." She said looking back at me. I smiled towards the frozen figure if my father and walked beside Levy.

"I don't have many memories of interacting with my father, so I don't really know much about except for vague childhood memories but that doesn't excuse those pieces of trash for doing that to him!" I growled clenching my fist into a ball. Levy nodded her head in agreement and we left to see the throne room.

"Girls I know thus is a hard time for you but I need to tell you everything." Auntie said with a stern voice.

"The ones who are doing this is an organization called the authors. They mean to try and control carte itself by controlling or even destroying all of the 8 realms. They've already taken over the Edolas and Dragon realms, but destroyed the wolf and Phoenix realms. The only ones left are heaven, hell, Earthland, and Fairy realms. One of their spells is very powerful and inescapable, and called re-write allowing the caster to go through a person's past and destroy or replace memories even ones you had forgotten or held close." She explained her voice sounding enraged and helpless.

"Many have fallen victim to it and I fear Earthland is next. If I didn't have to I would refuse to send you out into battle but there is no other choice. Before you go tell me, how is my sister holding up?" She asked eyes follows with worry. My heart sank and my head lowered thinking about how hurt she must be knowing her kingdom was destroyed and husband fallen.

"She's in a fragile state I think it would be best to put her in battle as a last resort." Levy answered. Auntie nodded her head and extended her hand out towards us. A red magic circle appeared behind us and a girl with orange hair in a side ponytail and a black and red dress on a appeared.

"Send them back please." Auntie said towards the girl, well she was more like a gate, Hell's gate to be exact.

"You know I just loathe my job. Putting scumbags down here and having to deal with everyone one that comes back and forth from your kingdom!" She ranted glaring at auntie.

"Hellgate just…please." She said and Hellgate sighed. Opening up the gates of hell she held the doors open for us to walk through. We waved them goodbye and walked through.

Wendy's POV

'It's been at least six hours since they left and Zeref was freaking out. I know it's a long distance from her to hell and back but it's only like an hour or so.' I thought watching Zeref pace back and forward. Rouge was tapping his foot impatiently which started to get on my nerves.

"Hey make yourself useful and go walk the perimeter to see if you can sense any unfamiliar magic." I told Rouge since Zeref can't get to far away from me. He sighed and left reluctantly looking back one more time to see if the girls had come home. A giant gray gate appeared beside me and a tall girl with orange hair walked out.

"Here now out!" She said throwing two people out the door and walking back in. The gate disappeared and Lucy and Levy got up and looked at me. I looked at them expectantly and they delivered.

"We know who and why these people are doing this and its time to put them in their place." Levy said walking over to the couch and stirring down.

"It's an organization called the authors who have an apparent God complex thinking they can control fate and have begun to act that out. Four realms have already fallen victim to their foolish delusion and more will also if we don't act." Lucy explained walking by Zeref and holding his hand. The two smiled at each other before Onyx and Laxus walked in.

"We have the facts all we need is a plan. Fairytail has agreed to help all they can but we need to be prepared." Onyx informed walking in followed by Laxus.

"It's an army of about 50,000 mages with an estimated 31 member from fairytail." Lucy said taking out a pen and piece of paper.

"If we play our cards right we'll have a good shot at winning I'm sure of it!" I exclaimed smiling at everyone. They all smiled back and everyone got to work at making a plan.


	17. chapter 1: No matter what

**No matter what**

Lucy's POV

The plan was complete but there was one thing missing. We didn't know where the authors were or how to get to them. Mother was still a mess and Onyx had her doubts. The plan had a 90% success rate and it would be 100 if there weren't any issues with trust.

"Onyx. Can we talk?" I asked calling her over.

"Of course your highness." She said excusing herself from Laxus. She walked over and looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know what to do I-" I started but she cut me off.

"Lets talk elsewhere." She said walking away and me following.

"Now what is the matter?" She asked sitting down and looking up at me.

"This plan, I know it will work but I don't know if everyone's up to it. Mother is out, father is unconscious, Levy is reckless and is still wary of trusting the guild again, and Wendy is just a little girl. I know we've been through a lot of stuff before this but we have a lot more at stake." I told her and my voice was shaky.

"Your highness-" she began but I stopped her.

"No. I don't want any formalities with you anymore. I want someone else I can talk to on my level, please Onyx I need this." I pleaded really needing some comfort. I don't know if I'm ready for this. Many lives will be lost and my kingdom has already fallen. 'I doubt my subjects trust me anymore.' I thought.

"Lucy, I know you have your doubts but I-no we need you to stay strong. You are the light of the guild, the royal family, and your very kingdom. They look to you for hope and refuge from evil and you hive it to them. Your unconditional love is what makes you so special." She said about to continue.

"What if I don't want to be special! I know I need to keep my cool and that I'm being selfish but I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be looked up to or down to. I want someone I can look eye level at and be equal to without my title. I'm not a queen or a princess! That was something passed down to me I didn't earn that right and probably don't deserve it." I yelled closing my eyes in frustration.

"Lucy I know you don't want this but there is nothing that can be done. We just have to keep fighting and standing until it's over and when it's over then it will be time to discuss these things, but on that battlefield do nit forget that we are all equal. Our strengths may vary but our hearts are united and fighting for one purpose and if that doesn't fuel us than a nice feast and time of rest and relaxation will. I don't want to fight either but if it means to protect you and the ones I love than I will gladly risk my life." She said grabbing hold of my hand and the look of determination in her eyes never wavering.

"Thank you." I said. My motivation had come back. 'I'm sorry Onyx you're right. Every one is having a hard time with this and that we are connected and United but I need to keep cool and do my part.' I thought walking back to the house where Zeref was waiting outside for me.

"Lucy are you okay? You just suddenly left." He asked walking up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Zeref I know how badly you want to help but I need you to stay here." I said swallowing.

"Why? I can help." He questioned staring confused at me.

" is unstable and I nor my sisters will be beside you the whole time. I also can't risk the rest of the guild finding out about you." I explained and he looked.

"Lucy are you ashamed of me?" He asked and I stared at him wide eyed.

"No of course not I'm trying to protect you!" I argued.

"And I want to protect you!" He argued back.

"Why can't you just let me help you, damnit!" I yelled angry. I was only trying to help him and he wants to argue with me.

"Because I love you Lucy! And I want to be there to help and protect you!" He yelled placing both his hands on my shoulders. I stared at him in shock but his gaze never moved. He was serious and I had nothing to say. I hadn't wanted to be so mean, but I couldn't deal with so many emotions and problems at once.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for that right now." I said looking down and walking away. Tears stung my eyes and eventually fell onto my shirt. Zeref just stood there though staring blankly into space.

"I'm sorry." I apologized under my breath walking inside. I wiped my tears and prepared to speak.

Levy's POV

Lucy had stepped out with Onyx a while ago and when she came back in she had a hurt expression on her face, but now wasn't the time to as me her about it.

"Right now is a very crucial period for those of the wolf kingdom and Earthland will be next if we do not act fast. I know we have all been through a lot of tough situations and have gotten hurt, but we made it out alive and we will again! Right now Fairy tail has agreed to aid us in our time of need so momentarily we will move over to the guild to inform them about the plan. I want you to know that you all have my gratitude for your help and that if there is anything you need feel free to ask me. Now, in the attack I will take the back and help with the healing, Levy will be in the front line and will be the first to attack, and lastly Wendy will be in the middle helping with support along with Onyx. Do not move from your positions unless I or the others tell you to do so. Now how about we go write our own Fairy tale!" She said raising her fist in the air. Everyone cheered pumped with motivation; mother even looked up with a slight smile. I looked over at Rouge and gave him an apologetic look.

"You need to go back to your guild they're probably worried about you." I said turning to face him.

"No they aren't worried but I do need to return. I will inform Sabertooth of what is happening but leave the part about who you really are out. Be careful please." He replied disappearing into the shadows. I smiled and looked back at my sisters. We all headed out to the guild but was met by them halfway. While Lucy was giving them instructions me and Wendy snuck off.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I don't want to let anyone down and I'll never forgive these people for the crimes they've committed." She answered.

"Hey that's my job." I joked and we both laughed.

"Hey Wendy, please be careful. I know when we were fighting I said some things that I didn't actually mean and I will never forgive myself if anything happened to you, neither would Lucy." I told her my tone becoming serious.

"I know and don't worry. You be careful too I'm not done kicking your ass." She laughed playfully punching my shoulder.

"Oh what's this? If you guys were going to have a moment you should have invited me!" Yelled Lucy behind us. She hugged us and sat down by Wendy.

"No matter what I want you guys to get out of there safely. I don't care about how our kingdoms think of us or all of the realms I just want you two to be safe." She holding each of our hands.

"Of course I'd never leave you guys! You two would die without me." I joked smiling. We all laughed for a moment before getting up and walking back. 'No matter what I'll protect you guys.'


	18. Chapter 18: home

**Home?**

Lucy's POV

Everyone was gathered outside in the forest behind the guild so we wouldn't disturb the people of magnolia. Everyone agreed that some members of fairytail should stay back in case something happened, so we had reconstruct our entire plan but it still worked out. Me, Levy, Wendy, and Onyx were all in our battle armour ready to transport fairytail and fight. All four of us got into our positions as Levy opened the Wolf Kingdom Realm gate. A tall man with white hair, a pointed beard, and battle armour on was standing next to the gate.

"Portier it's nice to see you again." Levy said smiling at the towering man. His face widened in a huge smile before he scooped her up and hugged her.

"My dear princess I'm glad ye are safe. I would have helped in the fight but alas I am forbidden to leave my post." He said putting her down and his smile falling.

"It's ok we do not blame you I only seek passage into the wolf kingdom along with my comrades." She said pointing to us and fairytail.

"Of course." He stuck his sword into a giant hole and turned it like a key. The gate slowly opened revealing a kingdom of ruin. Buildings were knocked down and fires sprouted all over the place, yet not one person was to be seen.

"Levy see or smell anything?" I yelled form the back. She went half wolfus and looked around only taking a few paces away from us.

"Yea. I hot there filthy scent and some are heading our way." She said putting on her judgement armour. We all hot into positions and waited for them to show. They were men and women clad in white cloaks stained with blood from those they've slain. On the back were two quills and a moon.

"Your highness' we were expecting you." Said a woman like voice.

"Yes its time for us to show you your past and rewrite it." Said another man stepping up. Levy, full of anger charged at full sped towards the man and took off his head. Blood flew into her face and her eyes glowed.

"My name is Leviathan Lunar Deathshade and I'll be taking your souls." She said. The man fell to the ground and a red ghost like circle flew out of him. Levy bent down and grabbed it, putting the soul into her sword to extract later. They all slightly backed away but just as fast regained their composure.

"Iron dragon's roar!" Yelled a familiar voice and all the remaining authors were knocked/killed by the whirlwind of iron. Levy looked at him thankful and proceeded to take their souls. Gajeel walked up beside her and spoke.

"Shrimp why are you avoiding me?" He asked but she ignored his question.

"Levy are you alright up there?" I yelled. In seconds she was by my side holding a soul.

"Lu-chan some of these souls aren't evil. I can read into their past and almost all of them have been rewritten by my a former author and made to believe that they've always been one." She explained showing me.

"This means we could people from our own kingdoms fighting against us." I said crossing my arms.

"Alright. Levy you take your group and head out to see what you can find. I'll send Wendy to stay here while half of my group will go with you as support mages and the rest of us heads to the palace." I told her. She nodded her head and sprinted off: soon her entire time was moving.

Wendy's POV

My group and I did what big sis had said and moved out to search for more authors and either strike them down or capture them. Levy was right I could smell these guys on for miles, but no trace of any wolves. Before I could think a little more about it more showed up.

"Sky dragon's roar!" I yelled and they were all blasted back a couple of feet. I ran up and engaged one in hand to hand while the others took on the rest of them. He went to punch my stomach but I caught his fist twisting it until I heard a crack. He screamed in agony before retracting and kicking my side. I successfully blocked it but I was knocked away. He ran up and grabbed my throat squeezing it tightly.

"*gag* I'm *gag* going to rip *gag* you apart!" I yelled choking. He laughed and squeezed harder. I tried to concentrate and my hair turned green and so did my eyes. Vines shot out of the ground and pulled him away from me lifting the man in the air.

"What is this? You're supposed to be a sky Dragon slayer!" He yelled struggling.

"I'm also the princess of one of the wolf realms kingdoms and elemental wolf slayer." I informed him rubbing my sore throat and spread the plants apart.

"I also keep my promises." I turned around ans moved my hands outward and blood splattered onto my back and my hair and eyes and t back to normal. I went half wolfus and looked to the sky.

'Levy all clear here what about you?' I asked using telepathy.

'Sorry can't talk now there's a bunch of them. Go walk around some more and then had to Lu-chan.' She said and hung up. I nodded my head and told everyone that we're moving.

Levy's POV

These guys just kept coming and the guild had had no time to rest. It seemed like me and Onyx were the only ones who still had an abundance of magic and energy. 'We've been fighting nonstop got hours I need to end this quickly.' I thought catching a punch at least what I thought. She stuck me with a quill and smiled. She pulled back and her quill stopped with my blood.

"Rewri-" she started but Onyx had knocked her out before she could finish.

"Now we know how they do it we just need to get to Lu-chan." I said looking at the royal palace.


	19. Battlefield

Lucy's POV

I had everyone stationed outside the library as for one not to disturb me and to take out anyone who enters. I flipped through over a million pages and still hadn't found a single clue as to what was happening. I was getting frustrated when I heard an explosion from outside.

"What the hell?" I said dropping the book I had and rushing to the window. Dead and unconscious bodies were strewn about everywhere and small fires turned to infernos. I gazed around liking for any sign of my sisters and Onyx but didn't find any, and hopefully that is good. When I turned back around to begin reading again Lisana had burst through the doors frantic.

"They've invaded the castle!" She exclaimed looking worried. I grunted in anger and frustration while dashing out to face the intruders. There were thousands of them and they all had on mission: search and destroy. I held out my hand and my staff appeared as well as my keys.

"Open gate of the lion, ram, bull, and maiden! Loki, Ares, Taurus, and Virgo!" So four of them appeared in front of me and smirked.

"It's about time you called us out princess. I was beginning to get worried." Loki said wrapping his hand around my waist.

"It's good to see you again lucy-chan." Ares said bowing.

"Moo! Lucy-chan looks even hotter than befooor!" Taurus said his eyes turning to hearts.

"I'm sorry for not being of much help lately will you punish me?" Virgo asked. It felt great having them all out again but now was not the time for reunions.

"I'm so sorry for not calling you guys out lately and I promise that I'll catch up and make up with everyone but right now we have some intruders inside and I need for you to get rid of them." I explained. They need their heads and dispersed to go deal with the problem.

Levy's POV

Me, Onyx, and Laxus went off to get to Lu-chan and was periodically attacked.

"They're just never going to end are they?" I complained knocking down another one.

"There shouldn't be too many of them left princess." Onyx reassured me. I smiled at her and we trudged on. This time four of them ganged up on us. Being smart they decided to just annihilate us instead of trying to take control of our minds. Of course since we had taken down so many of them me and Laxus underestimated them and relaxed our guard. Big mistake. One of them noticed this and attacked Laxus from behind while another distracted him in front.

"Laxus watch out!" Onyx yelled but that wasn't enough. It would take too long to secure both of their safety so she pushed him out of the way and took the blast head on.

"ONYX!" I screamed as she went crashing into the wall. "How dare you!"

They weren't going to make it out alive, but I wasn't the one to make sure of it. Laxus was. He roared in anger and electrocuted all of them. They screamed in pain but only for a minute before their hearts stopped.

"Onyx are to you okay!?" I asked rushing over to her with Lady s on my heels.

"I'm fine you worry too much your highness." She laughed. She didn't look fine though. Blood was leaking from her head and a rock had impaled her right arm.

"Why did you do that?" Laxus asked. "I could have handled it on my own."

"You don't know that; this blast could have killed me ans if it had hit you that would have been bad. You're strong ans we need you." She disagreed.

"Exactly why I should have taken the blast I'm strong I could have handled it. Why are you taking on everything damn it." Onyx was about to say something back before i intervened.

"Ok love birds we have work to do, so can you quarrel later?" I smirked when I saw her reaction. She fought to hide a blush while Laxus only grunted and turned away. I laughed and walked away. This side was clear all that was left was to find Wendy and secure her end of the battlefield. The kid is a newbie so I hope everything is ok with her.

 **I'm so sorry minna! It has been too long since I've been on ! I will be making updates more frequently from now on though! Sorry for the wait!**


	20. Chapter 20: he arrives unexpected

Lucy's POV

I scoured the library and still found nothing. These were ancient texts so it wouldn't be surprising if they didn't contain a lot of information, but I expected something. Anything that held the origin of authors, yet I got nothing!

There were sounds of explosions and screams near the door and I knew they were getting close. Turning around to face the entrance I held my ground knowing my other spirits were somewhere else fighting. I wouldn't call out the others because I couldn't risk them destroying anything in here. The door came crashing in and what stood there weren't members of Fairy Tail or guards, but authors.

"We've come for you Lucy princess of the stars." Said one of them with a cynical smile plastered on his face.

"Of course, but I suggest you run because if you don't have what I need you might not make it out of here alive." I warned them crossing my arms. They laughed mocking me and got into fighting positions.

"How about you just submit to us, its not like you'll win. I have too much prize to lose to a woman like you." He said circling me.

"As they say pride before destruction." He lunged at me baring his fists aiming at my face. If I dodged he would hit the books and I couldn't risk that.

I put my hands up and blocked the punches coming at me. When he stopped momentarily to change up and kick me I lowered my body just enough so that I could thrust the palms of my hands into his stomach and launch him away. He went flying back into the wall with a cry and his comrades took that as a signal to help out finally. Two attacked me at the same time; one aiming for my head while the other my legs. I grabbed the wrist of the one going for my head and slammed him into the other creating a dent in the ground. The ground shook and I ran looking out the window to see the one and only dark mage. Zeref. I felt my blood boil in anger and cheeks flush in embarrassment from what he said earlier. I did love him don't ask me why.

Opening the window I stood on the edge and looked down at him. I think he saw me because he bent down, picked up a rock, and threw it with such a force that it flew past me and went straight into the skull of an author that was trying to attack me.

"Why are you here!?" I yelled at him.

"I was worried and besides I can feel that this realm becoming unstable. You need to hurry." He answered jumping up here to me. He landed on the edge in front of me pushing me back. His right hand caught my waist and held me close pushing our chests together.

"I am hurrying. There's just so many of them and there is nothing in these books that tell me about them." I responded pushing him away and jumping down.

"I've been alive for hundreds of years and I have to admit this is also the first I have heard of them." He said following me.

"Thanks that was helpful old man." I said sarcastically.

"Did you really just call me that?" He asked taken back by his new nickname.

"Yes. Yes I did." He shook his head defeated making chuckle.

Onyx's POV

Me and Laxus followed Levy to find Wendy. I could feel a faint disturbance in the air and I knew something wasn't right.

"Hey are you okay? How is your arm?" Laxus asked beside me.

"The bleeding has momentarily stopped. I will live." I answered not looking at him.

"Don't push yourself too hard." He said.

"I must do everything I can to protect the kingdom and most of all the princesses. My pain is trivial." I said.

"No its not. Your pin us not trivial to me, and I know its not to the three brats, so don't say that." I was happy he said that and it made the pit of my stomach feel weird.

I nodded my head and brushed the feeling away. Just up ahead we spotted Wendy covered in blood and fighting with her comrades. Levy became reckless and ran up to Wendy hugging her in the middle of battle. Surprisingly it saved her knocking the young princess to the ground avoiding a strike to the head. Levy simply killed him not bothering to look at her work.

"Your highnesses!" I yelled rushing to them. I was almost there when I heard gray shout a name all too familiar.

"JUVIA!" He screamed and in what seemed like surprise. I was shocked because we haven't seen her for a while and I don't remember her coming through the gate with us so how did she get here?

In that same direction an explosion went off and everyone turned their heads. This was not good, and I feared that the worse has yet to come.


End file.
